


Fade

by Always_Me93



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Death, F/M, Friendship, Unrequited Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Me93/pseuds/Always_Me93
Summary: Spoiler warning for Infinity WarSmall little angst story that popped into my head





	Fade

“Bucky get off!” I shouted through my laughter, I was pinned to the floor as he mercilessly tickled me  
“No way doll you take it back” his drawled out   
“What did I say that wasn’t true? You are older than me and you’re definitely weaker than Steve!” I giggled out looking up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun streaming through the window,   
“You’re getting it now little girl” he continued his assault on my ribs as I tried to catch my breath. The memory faded from colour to grey as I chuckled out his name and pressed a kiss to his stubble covered jaw, I loved this man with all my heart and he loved me.  
“Rae, Steve” I turned my head as Bucky stumbled towards Steve and myself, my heart sunk thinking that he was injured   
“Bucky!” I ran the short distance towards him but it was too late, he’d began to disappear almost crumble in the breeze “No!” the scream tore from the throat as his gun landed with a thud to the jungle floor, I fell to my knees and screamed, my purple/blue flames exploded from my whole body as my heart broke, I pounded my fist against the ground,   
“Rae, we have to go” Steve’s voice was broken  
“Leave me alone Steve” I looked up at him seeing the pain etched into his features, his eyes were glassy and I knew he was trying not to cry,  
“Get up we have to regroup” he said holding his hand out for me to take   
“I can’t leave him here Steve. What am I supposed to do?” The flames encasing my body died down to a dull grey colour “I can’t” my tears came fast and hot  
“I don’t want to either but we have to find the others. This isn’t over” he said as he crouched to my level “come on” he whispered as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He engulfed me in a hug and I sobbed into his chest “we’ll get him back I promise somehow we will” his words did nothing to sooth my tears or the ache in my chest. I turned my head to look at the pile of leaf like ash on the floor feeling anger rise in my chest so I looked up to the sky it was oddly clear and the sun was shining stupidly bright  
“Oh we’ll get him back and that bastard Thanos is going to die if that’s last thing I do. I’ll kill him myself. I promise you Bucky I’ll get you back. I love you” I clenched my fists as Steve held me tightly.


End file.
